


Vampland Adventures [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series, True Blood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocks fall, nobody dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampland Adventures [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampland Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45210) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> I recorded this for my [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square _Record Standing Up_. Actually standing up turned out to be harder than it should.

Length: 00:15:49  
Download: [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/vampland_adventures.mp3) (right click and save as)


End file.
